MPO : The Loyal Traitor
by Progressional
Summary: A new prophecy had came, a new hero has come. Her name is Marisa Penn. sorta like the original story; LT; but, new main character. My first story. Percy's in here too. AU, The second series never happened, Percy never disappeared. Plus, the seven heroes prophecy thing, isn't the prophecy; or else this story wouldn't work. Post-TLO Rated : T Cause why not.
1. Strange Happenings

**Marisa Pen and the Olympians **  
_The Loyal Traitor_

* * *

AN: **First story, whoopee.**

**Give me constructive criticism, flames will be used for a bonfire. :)**

* * *

Prologue

Hello, my name is Marisa Penn. I'm dyslexic, ADHD, and OCD. People call a me a freak, but honestly; I don't give a damn. They can hate all they want but, they're still mortal. And me? We'll, I'm a Half-Blood. In this diary, it contains my life up until now. •w•

* * *

Chapter One  
Strange Happenings

I was heading home like I normally do, accompanied with my best friend, who coincidentally was my neighbour. We were about two blocks away from the apartment where we lived with our parent, although; I don't think I've ever seen his dad before, huh.

Then things started getting really weird, I could've sworn that people were just staring at us, it made me really uncomfortable with all their eyes on me, I would've said like six sets of eyes laid upon me, while two more pairs of my friend, Marcus Herse; but, I call him Marc for short. So naturally we sped up towards our building, and like usual; Marc joined me in my home, a small area of rooms, but it gets the job done.

My mom immediately talks to us like she was expecting us, weird right? She didn't even pan her head near us, she was just making some grub for her job as a catering gal. Strangely enough, when I'm with her I'm usually carefree, but I didn't feel like that at all, the air felt tense around us, or at least me.

"How was school?" She always started a serious conversation with that phrase, I tensed up and barely croaked up an answer.

"It was fine, nothing new" Man, this is so awkward.

"Well, how would you like to go on a trip to grandma's?"

"T-that'd be nice" I stuttered, completely insecure with the new air that settled between us, it was a weird mood; I shifted side to side, glancing onto Marc, who just looked oblivious to everything, oh how I wish to be in his shoes.

My mom turned around and gave us a smile, although it seemed more like a smirk than anything else. Well then! Let's get packed." She suddenly exclaimed.

I looked up a bit more and saw her face, it was sorta normal, but- I don't remember that mole on her cheek, plus her eyes looked a bit glassy, and fogged up. You'd think that I'd remember her face correctly after living with her for twelve years.

I headed off into my room, Marcus absent; his dad apparently needed him for some duty. I opened my closet and looked around everywhere, only old, barf-smelling sweaters scattered aimlessly, I wrinkled my nose in disgust and slammed the door harshly. I got out a piece of paper and taped a warning sign onto it. Okay, so, the next place is... under the bed! I tilted my body and found what I was looking for; the small briefcase, I struggled to pull it out, and hopelessly tried to put it on the bed, I wasn't muscled at all, gosh, I feel like one of those stereotypical teenagers. I shoved the essentials into the case; tons of clothes, my iPod Classic which I found, lost in the sidewalk, and also something else, my diary– dear god, I might be one of those stereotypes.

I heaved my case out of my door, and panted heavily. "Curses" I mumbled to myself, mocking myself of my lack of strength. We were then ready to leave, car prepped and all; I sat down into the car and waited for mom to enter.

When she did enter, the world outside felt obsolete, out of place, mismatched; almost as if the space in the car was it's very own bubble. Marc just suddenly popped up out of nowhere, he knocked on the door's window five times; we made a knocking system, and five meant urgent news, bad stuff. I tried to roll down the window but it was locked, so I asked my mom.

"Hey, can you unlock the windo-" Then, bam. "No" I was stunned at the response I got, I mean there was literally no reason to not unlock them. Angered, and possibly upset at my mom, I unlocked the door and got out, to talk to Marc.

"What's up?" I was interested by what could be wrong.

"We have to get away now!" He sounded really paranoid and the look on his eyes signified that thing were heading down; deep. I took a deep breath and asked.

"Like, town on fire bad? Or, gods rampaging through New York?" I subtlety joked, hoping that the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Number two" He gazed into my eyes, with all the seriousness he could muster out of his voice. I was shocked.  
Like, gods? Greek gods just acting like Godzilla. My god, the mere idea of that sent chills, and a sliver of laughter down my spine. Thunder rumbled in the background as if it heard me.

I was silent, and then my OCD went into overdrive, I saw every inch of his body, and could help but need to nitpick at the horrendous details of his crumpled shirt, coffee stained jeans, messy hair.

That wasn't the worst of it. My moms voice just came in behind me causing me to turn around, and was shocked to say the least. Her face, was definitely not my mom's; the eyes, cold, hard, calculating; seeming as if it was piercing through my skull, and her voice– oh god her voice. It was skull-shattering, and demonic.

"I've worked too hard for you to just run away, missy" My mom-no, that monster said, my pupils shrunk at the tone of her voice, I was frightened, I quickly held onto Marc's quivering hand, and grasped and intertwined them together.

"W-who a-are you!" I practically screamed, or maybe squeaked out, I couldn't tell anymore, blood just kept rising into my head, my thoughts were being muffled.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She sneered.

I was having a nightmare, right? But, the shaking hand in my grasp told another story, we were in deeper trouble than normal, like monsters everywhere, not a movie; trouble. The hand started tugging at me signalling me to run away, and you know what? It seemed like a grand idea right now.

I just whipped my hair behind and swiftly exited the scene, letting go of Marc's hand. Marcus just awkwardly trotting- wait. Trotting? Wait a second, those legs, they weren't exactly human, they looked like a goat's. Maybe I'm just hallucinating from the snack I ate before we left, oh no matters. I just kept running, avoiding all the screams behind me. Flashes of lights kept shining behind me, I was horrified, I turned left and oh snap, a river was just there, and- was there a guy who just came out of it? This is incredibly crazy. His hair was black, eyes; reflecting itself as if it was the body of water, which was misty or so.

"Get out of the way!" He just yelled at me, panicked, I decided to obey and ducked away. The monster person girl, just immediately leaped over me, as if it was trying to knock me down.

What happened next was quite a blur, my head just swimming in confusion, I did manage to hide behind a couple of trees and spectated the fight going on, water was flying everywhere, puddles just scattered here and there.

Poof, that horrible excuse of a monster was gone, it kinda turned into ash and blew away. Marc just panted heavily and caught up to me finally, although truthfully I did run quite fast.

"Are you guys okay?" The other man inquired.

"F-fine, I guess" I spoke back, but mumbled the last part to myself.

Marc was just gaping, staring at the other person. "I-is that you Percy?"

Percy just grinned, "Yep!"

"Oh thank goodness, can you help us get to camp?" Marcus was relieved, and seemingly happy.

Percy just winked, and turned around, took a few steps and twisted his head back, "Well? Come on!"

I swear, I would've fainted by now, but my brain told me to stay awake for a few minutes. Marc just went to his side and I slowly sided with him. He felt like someone I would trust, and so I did.

"Wait, what camp?"

* * *

AN:** Meh, not the best writer, but not the worst :p**

**Don't have a lot of info of Greek mythology, so I'll take a while to get this story better.**

**The OCD is just an extra problem I decided to add in, might have a part in the story, idk.**


	2. I'm a what?

**Marisa Penn and the Olympians**  
_The Loyal Traitor_

* * *

AN: **potatoes, anyway; I hope you enjoy it**

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Percy Jackson._

_forgot to put it prev. chap.; don't hate me qq_

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_I'm a what?_

"Wait, you're telling me, I'm part god?"

"Totally, but we don't know which one your parent was, after all; you're not claimed yet." Percy replied back, while driving his car.

"What do you mean by 'claimed'?"

"You see soon enough when you reach Camp Half-Blood" Marc jumped into the conversation.

"If you were anyone else, I'd call you crazy y'know"

"Pfft, I'd call you crazy if you didn't, insane person."

"Say what you will, you goat man, person"

"I'm a Satyr, idiot" He grinned like a dope.

Eventually, we made it to the camp, it was amazing! People were sparring, friendly guys, and even more satyrs. A centaur was the camp's leader, cool right? His name was Chiron; The Chiron.  
Then, they directed me towards Annabeth.

"So, your the new kid right?"

"Errr, yeah."

"Well then, come along."

Following Annabeth was quite informative, I learned about plenty of things about the Greek gods, and the story of how Percy Jackson saved Olympus; it was so entertaining. She then dropped me off with another person; Spencer Muse, Annabeth just claimed she just bored of me, but, I think she was just going to make out with Percy. Spencer wasn't a bad, he seemed nice; his dad was the blacksmith guy; Hephaestus. We just hanged out near a tree, chatting the day away.

When it was time for the campfire thing, we just headed with the others, apparently this is when children of the gods get claimed, and horrible songs that only work when your here.

"One hundred bottles of pop on the wall-"

"Twinkle twinkle little-"

"And Bingo was his-"

It was a blast singing those horrendous songs, I laughed through most of them, like others; I felt at home near the others and the fire, and suddenly it was time to sleep.

"That's weird, you should've been claimed by now" Marcus flatly laid out.

"It's only been one day, they could've been busy, I'll just wait for tomorrow."  
I tried to be optimistic, and look on the bright side, hopefully I wouldn't be a unclaimed kid, like what happens before Percy made the gods claim ALL their kids.

I glanced around the campfire, some guys were confused, as if they expected the same thing; but Percy and Annabeth's reaction intrigued me the most, it was like they were having a silent chat with their eyes.

My guesses are;

A "But, wouldn't that mean,oh no."  
Or  
B "We should've sang that song."

And even you should know my answer.

They directed me to cabin eleven, Hermes' cabin. They told me that he didn't care who slept in their room. Huh, he seemed like a chill guy. I met some other kids of Hermes, two of them were Travis and Conner; also the Stoll brothers. Right off the bat I felt wary near them, after all, Hermes was also the god of Thievery. After a minute with them, I learned that they pranked anyone, and would do it for anyone with the right amount of cash.

I hit the sack and slept soundly, although I should've waited for the Stoll bros to fall asleep first. When I woke up, I headed to the washroom, and bam; weird things written on my face with a marker; thankfully, they were washable ones, if they weren't those two would wish they never met me, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to prank people.

I finished up in the bathroom, and hurried off for my first class.

I wasn't the best of any classes, nor the worst. They said I was probably a daughter of Hermes, but that would've been lame, I mean why would I need to steal anything, I hadn't stole anything before. But, I don't know.

* * *

Later on, I met Annabeth and Percy near the beach, we immediately started a conversation of their adventures again.

"You mean you guys kissed underwater!"

"Errr- yeah" Annabeth just blushed.

"We could just show you what we mean." Percy winked suggestively at her, oh my gosh; gross. She just punched roughly at his shoulder and mumbled a Greek curse or something.

Apparently, we went to have dinner, at some area; there was another bonfire there, it just reminded me of home, and afterward we had to sacrifice my food for the gods as a blessing of some sort.

I had a large chunk of beef brisket, two cubes of tofu, and a slice of pizza, not sure what to do, I chose to throw everything into the flames, including the styrofoam plate.

I was in a line waiting to throw my stuff, Spencer was in front of me, and explained the basics; apparently you call any gods name and it goes to the god; specifically your god parent. I was panicking, no ideas popped into my head on who's name I should call out.

It was Spencer turn, he dumped a large piece of red meat onto the fire and called out, "For Hephaestus." And the smoke flew out into the sky, it looked cloudy.

Good grief, what now? I closed my eyes and took each step trying to find if any name sounded right to me, I failed. I just hung my head in shame and threw my plate into the flames, mumbled something incoherent. I caught a whiff of the smoke heading up; it smelt like those butter cookies my mom always made, daisies, roses and my secret thing I love to smell; smoke in general, I was surprised at the smell, considering all those things shouldn't had been any good together, but they did. I could see how the gods could live on these; hell, I would've lived on these alone.

I heard an odd sound like a 'woosh'. I panned around the room, unsure of the looks I received, they all looked above my head, so I glanced up, to see a fading image but, even I saw it. A sign, embers or a bonfire.

Chiron the leader headed near me, his eyes hard, and bowed.  
"Hail, Marisa Penn. Daughter of Hestia. Tender of flames. Friend to all. The Last Olympian."

I was shocked, everyone was just bowing at me, even Spencer, Annabeth, and Percy. Percy! The hero of Olympus.

My brain just exploded at that, I promptly fainted, barely remembering the faces of surprise. I don't think I even hit the floor either.

* * *

AN: **Moving the story faster than I like it, but whatever.**

**p.s I know who to make the traitor, but no idea about the antagonist, e.x Kronos & Gaea. Any ideas?**


	3. Hated, Ignored, Unaccepted

**Marisa Penn and the Olympians **

_The Loyal Traitor_

* * *

**disclaimer : I no own the franchise kk.**

_AN : OOC Chiron cause why not :o._

_dont hate my lack of makesensepotatopowers. :c_

_Carrots. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_Hated, Ignored, Unaccepted_

I regained my conscience, rubbing my head, wincing in pain at the constant throbbing of my head. I opened my eyes to see Spencer just sleeping at the chair next the my bed. I put a smile on my face at how he spent his time waiting for me to wake up. I glanced onto my left, and saw a glass of apple juice or something, I tested the strength of my hand, it was a bit shaken but manageable, I held my hand out and careful brought the glass near my lips; amused by the tiny pink umbrella near the rim, I giggled a bit, causing Spencer to stir from him pleasant dreams.

He was a but disorientated, he nearly fell over his chair, but thankfully he didn't. He just panned his eyes left and right, trying to get a sense of his bearings, as if he forgot where he was.

"I see you waited for me." I teased at him, smiling radiantly; I took a sip of the drink, it tasted my mom's too much butter cookies; also it was warm despite the cubes of ice floating in it. I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, erm, I though you'd like some company when you wake up; so, uhh, here I am" He replied back weakly, glancing away, rubbing his head as if he wasn't used to being teased. He immediately changes the subject and asked about what the glass tasted like.

"Am I assume that this drink tastes different to everyone?" Keeping my eyebrow up at his question.

"Actually..." He mumbled quietly.

I sighed, closed my eyes and spoke back," I guess I should've expected this, I mean, different tasting drinks is nothing compared to Greek Gods existing."

"It tastes like my mom's butter cookies by the way" I said ignoring the thunder rumbling.

* * *

After I headed out of the room, Percy and Annabeth intercepted my path, claiming that I needed to come with them, immediately. I meekly followed behind hoping to avoid their eyesight, it somewhat succeeded, although , I saw some people just staring at me, while they directed me to a location.

We eventually stopped in front of Chiron, his gaze seemingly penetrating me, my heart nearly stopped for a second, he mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I just waited for him to tell me something, anything but nothing, just a cold gaze, which is weird, considering I heard plenty of comments how how nice he is from the others, unless that was all a ruse, I looked away, I started to blame myself, no, I blamed Hestia, for giving birth to me, being an enteral virgin, and making everyone hate me, or at least the others aside from Spencer, Percy, and Annabeth.

After a while, Percy had cleared his throat, and looked softly at me, "Marisa, we need to ask you something."

"What." I replied coldly, if the entire camp hated me, why bother be kind.

Percy just looked sad, ashamed, his gaze right behind me as if he was thinking if the attitude of the whole camp,

"Who was your mother, or the one who isn't, y'know _her "_  
He quickly asked.

I just stared into his eyes and ignored Chiron, he didn't deserve my attention, "Her name was Heather, Heather Penn, she worked catering, born in California, raised in New York, unless someone had inserted false memories for the past twelve years." I sorta joked at the end, but knowing that it would be unaccepted by others, I thought, 'what if, my life was all a lie?' I quickly snapped out of it, and paid attention to the others once more.

Annabeth just pointed out that, Heather sounded a lot like hearth and that just pointed to Hestia. Oh my Hades, could my 'mom' have been her all along, how would that work.

Chiron finally spoke, his voice brought down chills to my spine, "The prophecy must've begun. You need to speak to the Oracle."

"What prophecy? Who's the Oracle?"

"Silence" he just blocked out my attempts to question him, and panned him head to Percy, "Take her to Rachel."

Percy nodded and got me to follow him once again, I was practically fuming at this place, this seemed like no home, I was saddened at how everyone's opinions changed once your parent claims you, I felt miserable.

* * *

He lead me outside, into the forest and a cave laid before me, it seemed all spooky and all, but I frankly hadn't cared at all now that Chiron is all like 'who are you'.

Percy looked at her and said, "Well, go on, I can't go with you, after all the hero gets the prophecy by them self.

My feet trembled nervously, I cautiously walked in, hoping to not create any noise, but even I failed at that, I accidentally knocked over a pebble and caused a echo of the sound, a girl with red hair, wearing a school uniform was in front of me, I think the school was Clarion Ladies Academy, and their motto or something was about girls turning into ladies, pfft.

I mustered up all the courage I could get and said some words I has no idea where I got the from.

"Tell me the prophecy, Spirit of Delphi."

The air around me stiffened, green mist covering most of my eyesight, although it didn't matter, all I needed was words.

" Five shall go and face the wrath,

Heroes must choose their own path,

Fire, Embers, Water and more,

The gods brought down to sleep and snore,

Two shall end up lost to light,

Fear enters every night . "

My eardrums hurt, the dog was drifting away finally, and the girl, Rachel started to fall down, luckily I caught her, I dragged her out the creepy cave area, and was greeted by Percy, he didn't question about Rachel laying unconsciously in my arms, said he knew that would happen, he took her off my arms and we traveled back toward the camp.

* * *

I was surrounded by everyone, It was completely nerve-racking, they apparently needed me to say the prophecy again, I really hope I hadn't needed to, like why couldn't they just video the prophecy or something.

I gathered air and said it quickly, hoping to direct the eyes away.

"F-five shall go and face the wrath,  
Heroes must choose their own path,  
Fire, embers, water and more,  
The g-gods brought down to sleep and snore,  
Two shall end up lost to light,  
F-fear enters every night."

Even when I finished the prophecy, they kept glaring, expecting something out of me was out of the question, I was frightened to my wits at the spooky girl lady, and what she had said.

Percy and Annabeth saved me by getting the camper's attention, and spoke out loud, " By 'Fire, Embers, Water and more' we must assume that is what type of demigods they want, by water I must guess it's me, so naturally I volunteer me."

I had no problems with that so I allowed it, " Sure, Percy."

"Now the tricky part, since there was two fires, we'll need a Hephaestus kid"

Three hands shot up immediately, a quivering hand raised itself slowly afterwards, it was Spencer's, I grinned inside and chose him, no-one complained, weird.

Now, we had two more people for this, and we had no idea who they were, but, Annabeth came because of Percy so, one more person was needed, and I chose Marcus, because he didn't change his personality, he was still my best friend, and he accepted.

We were heading off straight away tomorrow, and it was pretty late, so no-one complained, I wished I hasn't needed it take this quest, I don't even know why I'm part of it to begin with. I entered the extra cabin at the end of the hall, not sure why we have one, but, no complaints. I prepped my self and hurried off to sleep, the frown apparent to my face, I dreamt of nothing.

* * *

AN : You likey? Review then c: Tell me what you want in this story guise, I could use some help With ideas.


	4. Dreams Are Never Good

**Marisa Penn and the Olympians**

_The Loyal Traitor_

* * *

**a/n : blah blah, potatytoes enjoy**

**Gathering info of grekmythogy rr boring. whelp, tofu.**

**i don't own the franchise, if I did I would fail everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_Dreams Are Never Good_

Marisa should've took the prophecy to stride, sleeping meant nighttime, nighttime was equivalent to the prophecy, and of course, the prophecy meant bad things were circled around her now, she really should've thought this thoroughly, and maybe she could've avoided this gosh darn horrific dream of terror.

Marisa was plunged into a whirlpool of darkness, everything looking incredibly surreal, wonky and everything confusing. Wind whipping her hair back, her eyes barely adjusting towards the dark, somehow her body radiated light, made no sense to her, but she rather not bother finding out. Even with the light, things were obscenely difficult, as if the light was being sucked up, and perhaps pieces of herself too, despite the impossibility of that.

Finally, Marisa's feet managed to land on solid ground, or at least something'll hold. Wind still blowing over, her hair so unkempt, completely atrocious to the girls at her school, especially the snotty brats who complain about everything and wear the new latest 'thing' since yesterday. Weird mumblings filled into her ears, almost like sweet nothings, but they weren't nothing, the tone of the voice seemed like shouting but the volume was lowered down so much it was a whisper.

Marisa tried to run away, but the wind just kept blowing, stopping all progression in any direction available, and she got a bit desperate, she tried thinking like a mad man, going sideways, upside forwards, and weirdly enough, diagonally twisty downwards. But, still no advancements anywhere, she tried to think a way out, but the wind eventually started howling, so loudly it was distracting her completely, but she wasn't able to go any direction almost as if she was surrounded by it.

Marisa probably shouldn't had looked up, the stars, and moons completely disappeared, but she knew she was outside, or at least in 'scareydreamsoftheyearconventionpartynightmareofho rrorland.'  
Fear rose to her eyes, the emotion so visible it'd take a full on moron to not notice it. The wind suddenly warm then cold, it was torture, her mind completely jumbled up; something needed to happen, someone was going to disappear, these concepts just popped into her head. What if she was the one gone?

Her feet finally reached some ground, dirt but so dangerously close to a deadly cliff, she knew that what happens now would permanently and magically appear in 'notsoscareybutstillscareyenoughandprobablyworsebe cauaeitisrealityreallife'  
She was tempted to take her life, just one single step, that's all she needed to do, she could avoid the glares that she received ever since Hestia claimed her, the horrible feeling of not belonging, almost as bad as her school days, Marisa shivered, those memories were completely locked up, she couldn't bother pay attention to those days, it was repulsive.

Those whispers returned, instead of pleasant things, only detestable threats greeted her, the death of all who she held dear, punishment beyond compare and even worse, something so revolting it caused her stomach to churn in refusal. Tears nearly pushed over the edge, being threatened of them just gushing out suddenly. If she jumped, would the words stop?

Marisa was almost past the breaking point, she tried to pry her legs off the ground, but they wouldn't budge, the ground almost sinking her down, going allowing entrance to the cliff drop, a lady popped out of the shadow behind her, Marisa turned her body around to gaze upon the body. The body was connected to the ground, it was terrifying, but the gaze she had gave nearly made her scream, she may or may've needed to pee.

"Go on, jump. Your so called '_friends_' don't care about you, if you continue down this path, you'll end up dead regardless." The lady leered at her

"W-what? No, no, no! They wouldn't!" Marisa tried to block out the whispers and the women's voice echoing on forever. The monster person just grinned uncontrollably, Marisa felt sick to the stomach. The hold on her feet tighten as if reacting to the person in front of her.

"Who are you? What going on?" Marisa inquired urgently, she was understandably frightened, the wind just roared louder, words failed her, she might die, for real. This was bad, and dare she admit it, she was feeling a bit brave, which was confusing and conflicting at the same time,

"My name is Gaea, and if you wish for a happy ending, I advise you to dispose of yourself now" The lady was gone, the soil and mud toppling over to the ground, become part of it again, things were so eerie and grim.

Marisa interrupted herself by noticing the mud just making her dress dirty, the silky white gown was ruined, and her OCD did not help a bit, only made her panic, she made a weird thing with her legs, almost like she was on fire, and not rolling around like pigs in mud, a burst of wind came, so strong she lost her footing, she fell backwards, gone like the wind.

Her closed eyes finally reopened, the blinding light, signifying daytime, oh my gosh, she would never take sunshine for granted ever again, the terrifying feelings tearing and ripping her heart apart, leaving behind raw emotions, completely uncontrollable, her hand currently being held by someone; rough, hammer-calloused hands, she tried to gaze up, but it was useless, it was too bright, her eyes hurt by each second. She was pulled up, her eyes closed, not bothering opening, the light still way too bright, and a couple of misplaced steps and she was toppled on top of the person, her eyes fluttered open, her mouth in an "o" shape, she was dangerously close to Spencer, although those lips did look inviting.

Marisa sheepishly pulled herself back up, adjusted her hair and lent a hand to him, a large grin plaster over her face, Spencer managed to snap out of his stupor and awkwardly returned the smile and accepted the help. He pat his thighs from the dust collected, nothing was going to ruin this moment, the birds chirping, the sunlight finally dimming to the right brightness of her eyes, and green trees surround her, everything looked like a Disney movie, with their animated backgrounds and stuff, – wait, green trees? Cliff? Oh my gosh.

Marisa just flipped out, Spencer's eyes big as saucer-plates, muttering something about not understanding girls and people in general, but her spasm didn't allow any concentration in that matter, she was outside, in her gown, body dirty, and in front of a boy, this was such a _good_ way to start the morning!

They eventually calmed down, Marisa still on the edge-y side of things, and Spencer made a mental note of to never use the pun of waking in the wrong side of bed, that just be so uncalled for and incredibly hazardous, plus they were still pretty close to the cliff still.

They clasped their hands together and intertwined them, thus blossoming a start of a new friendship, and Aphrodite might have been the one who started all this, that crazy goddess.

Both of their hair, unkempt, and they rather not care, laughter filled the air and they walked back to camp, and Marisa needed to shower, they were glad, all that drama in those nightmares were gone, dissipated, blown over.


End file.
